The present invention relates to inventory restraining devices to be used in connection with display apparatus for merchandise of the type carried by cards and the like.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a generally horseshoe shaped inventory restraining device of a unitary and resilient construction comprising two arms extending from a base and including inner walls defining a longitudinally extending re-entrant cavity therebetween for clipping onto and tight securement to a rod-like merchandise display hook, and method of using the same.
Display apparatus used in connection with a variety of merchandise and particularly, for use with merchandise carried by cards and the like, are well known in the prior art. These devices are generally used as vehicles for promoting the sale of certain types of products in an attractive and organized manner. In addition, these devices provide a more efficient means for monitoring the flow of inventory because of the neat and orderly fashion in which they are able to maintain the stock. Often, however, as a result of consumer mishandling of the displayed merchandise, previously neatly stocked items are caused to be moved aimlessly about i.e., either pushed rearwardly along the display hook or hurridly placed upon a hook containing other types of products only. The resulting display setting, thus, becomes completely disrupted and is caused to appear, to a large extent, void of stock altogether. Prospective customers usually find this sort of display vastly unappealing, which response will inevitably affect the profits derived from the particular merchandise involved. The storekeeper is, therefore, forced to keep a constant and tiresome vigil over the status of the display in order to ensure its continual effectiveness as an appealing means to present his products for sale to the public.
Until now, no device or method of the prior art has achieved a solution to these problems with any degree of success.
The device of the present invention, however, does solve the problems substantially ignored by the prior art. Through the use of the device of the present invention, and the method of using the same, it is now possible to maintain a more attractive display, preserve a full look with reduced inventory, and more efficiently control inventories at the store level. These factors, in turn, enhance sales.